Thoughts of the Past
by Grand Witch Alliance
Summary: Tsukasa's thoughts of what has happened during the time she had spent with Junpei. - Tsukasa's POV


**Tsukasa****'s POV**

Time spent with Junpei-kun is pretty nice. Although it has been only a day since we had been together again.

After I had left for France, it seems that all Junpei-kun did was work. Now that she was back, from his description of how hard he worked, it seemed that he didn't constantly work as much anymore.

I think I like the hard-working Junpei-kun more. He always seemed to try his best for me. I could even remember the time when he had jumped on the monkey bar in the park and confessed his love for me. I was so happy that time that I even accepted him as my boyfriend.

Only to break up a little while after…it was his fault for spending so much time with the other girls. How many girls did he spend time with a lot anyway? Anyways, it seemed that he didn't treat me any more special than the other girls, so…that's the story.

A low growl escaped my throat as I tried to control my anger. But then I had to laugh again. It was just too funny- the fact that in the end he chose me as his girlfriend. What made me so special for him to choose me in the end anyways?

Was it the fact that I spent a lot of my time with him? Like the times I had made cookies or cake for him? Or was it because I was too cute for him to resist? I had to stifle a giggle at that one.

Maybe, it was because I had let him see me in a swimsuit? No…it didn't matter whatever it was that made him want me to be his girlfriend again.

I just feel so happy that I was chosen in the end. Instead of Tojo or Kitaoji.

Those two were the ones I was most jealous of.

Tojo- she was a shy girl. Maybe, it was because of that reason that she only confessed her love to Junpei-kun after I had been chosen as his girlfriend in the end.

Kitaoji- she was the total opposite of Tojo. She always acted perversely in front of Junpei-kun. It was as if she wanted him to love her for her body. As if. Junpei-kun would never fall for a girl like that. She seemed to cling on him most of the times, as if never wanting to let him be with anyone else. Perhaps she even kissed him a few times out of lust and tried to have sex with him. The image of Junpei-kun naked interrupted my thoughts

Blood had trickled out of my nose at the thought of Junpei-kun doing H- stuff to me. The thought itself fueled my arousal. Now, I'm sounding perverted. It made me sound as if I was like Kitaoji. God, I hate that girl…who knew what she had done with Junpei-kun while I wasn't around.

I don't even know why I say some of the words I say to him sometimes. I mean, it's like the time I told him, "You should take advantage of me, Junpei-kun." I still remember those exact words. After that, he had hugged me and confessed to me that he wanted me to be his girlfriend again.

But then, he had shouted too loud that time and someone heard us. I had brought us to a park, where we had kissed for the first time.

I think that was the best day ever, especially since he had willingly kissed me. That was the day when things started getting better. Except for the time he met with both me and Tojo. I was jealous of him that time, thinking that he had decided to break up with me for her. Maybe the cold air had affected my brain that day. But then, finding out it was a big misunderstanding was a huge relief.

I feel so happy now. I have him all for myself. He doesn't even have to consider his feelings for the other girls anymore. I trust him enough not to cheat on me.

But, I could feel myself getting more aroused at the thought of him cheating on me and me having to punish him.

I giggled at the thought of how I was going to punish him. A blush fills my face as the thought turns really perverted. Maybe I should just act like Kitaoji now? It would probably get Junpei-kun to want to ravish me like a beast or something.

I could even get him to-

_I could hear the door to my newly bought house open. That was the signal that meant Junpei-kun was back._

Hmm, it seemed that Junpei-kun didn't have work tomorrow. And neither did I.

I smirked.

We wouldn't be sleeping for the night.


End file.
